Untitled
by yuri maxwell
Summary: Heero and Duo...
1. Default Chapter

Untitled  
By: Yuri Maxwell  
~*~*~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam nor the boys. I'm not rich either so don't sue me. I just love Hee-chan and Duo-honey to bits!!!  
~~~  
1/?  
The Shinigami pilot glanced at his silent companion out the corner of his eye. There was something strange and different about Heero, something that he just can't put a finger on. He was still as silent and as serious as ever, but Duo could feel that something was amiss. he was sure even though Quatre said he saw nothing wrong with the Wing pilot. Quatre must be mistaken. That or he sees nothing wrong because he wasn't as close to Heero as Duo was. The same way duo wasn't as close to the French pilot as Quatre was. But then again, Quatre and Trowa were lovers. He and Heero were at most only friends. Duo wasn't even sure if Heero considered him a friend or nothing more than a mere ally.  
  
Duo sneaked another glance. Heero was in Wing Gundam's open hatch, typing away at his beloved laptop. Typical Heero. While everyone else was trying to make the most out of their short vacation, he spends his time scouting potential targets. These are the times when Duo entertains the thought that for Heero, tinkering away at his laptop might actually be a form of relaxation.  
  
Typical Heero. But Duo still can't get over the nagging feeling that something was wrong with the Wing pilot. There was something in his eyes, something hidden in those cold blue orbs, but there nonetheless. There was something in his customary silence that was somehow different. Little details in movements and actions that individually might not mean anything, together spoke volumes to Duo, volumes he couldn't comprehend. There was something wrong and he knew it. And he'll get to the bottom of it, one way or the other. But first thing's first. it was almost time for dinner. They had to get back to the main building. Quatre's cook promised a great feast. Well, he promised that every night but still Duo looked forward to it with enthusiasm. Food never failed to cheer him up. He'd worry about Heero later.  
~*~*~  
Duo paced back and forth in the middle of the room. Dinner was sumptuous and he thoroughly enjoyed himself. But that was almost an hour ago and now he found himself with nothing to do. He tried playing cards, but it was no fun playing all by himself. Quatre and Trowa sat at one end of the room, whispering to each other, obviously lost in their own world. Heero sat morosely on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, staring or rather glaring at nothing in particular. Wufei sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed, oblivious to everything around him. Duo sighed.  
  
"I'm bored!" Duo announced to no one in particular before plopping unceremoniously to the floor and peering at Wufei who started murmuring to himself.  
  
"Want to play billiards? There's a table in the den," Quatre said after a while.  
  
"Great! Duo said bouncing to his feet. "Anyone want to play?"  
  
"Sorry Duo, but I'll pass," Quatre said apologetically before turning his attentions back to Trowa. Duo didn't bother to ask the other pilot seeing that he and Quatre had better things to do. Heero just continued to glare and Wufei to sit there and murmur to himself.  
  
"Seems Shinigami's on his own, ne?" Duo asked to no one in particular.  
  
"I'll play with you, and I'll beat you Maxwell," Wufei said, snapping out of his trance and getting on his feet.  
  
"Oh yeah? Let's see who gets to beat who..." he said cockily, his gaze drifting to Heero. He continued to glare and the intensity of his gaze was enough to make diamonds out of coal. Something flashed on his face but it was gone before Duo could analyze it.  
  
"Heero, would you like to..."  
  
Duo didn't get to finish for the wing pilot stood up and left for his room, murmuring a few words he didn't quite get. Duo just shrugged and followed Wufei to the den. Heero sure was weird.  
~*~*~  
Author's Notes: I have this tendency for OOCness, so if I commit any during the fic (or in the succeeding chapters), gomen! This is my first shot at a "series". I've never done anything longer than a one-shot or a songfic before. Mainly because I can't finish it. But I'll really try...   
~*~*~  
yuri maxwell  
shini-gami@excite.com 


	2. 

Untitled  
By: Yuri Maxwell  
~~~  
Disclaimers: I don't own Gundam nor the boys. I'm not rich either so don't sue me. I just love Hee-chan and Duo-honey to bits!!!  
~~~  
2/?  
Heero entered the room he shared with Duo and sat on the bed. He didn't bother with the lights and sat there in the dark, thinking to himself. Something was wrong and he knew it. Something was wrong with him and he didn't know what to do. He couldn't even understand it. He was doing and feeling a lot of things he couldn't control. None of his training had prepared him for this. The perfect soldier wasn't feeling so perfect anymore. He was lost and he didn't know what to do. He was feeling a multitude of emotions that he didn't understand. All because of him... The longhaired baka had wormed his way into his defenses and try as he might, he couldn't get him out. He found himself watching him, studying him, learning to see behind the mask he knew the Shinigami pilot held to the world. He found himself trying to understand him, gain a little more understanding on the one who haunted his thoughts and dreams.   
  
Heero shook his head. He never understood his fascination for the Shinigami pilot. He didn't even know when it started and why. He just found himself looking forward to the times they'd be alone together with Duo ranting on about whatever had his attention for the moment. He always pretended to ignore him, but he listened intently, not wanting to miss a thing he said. He enjoyed having Duo around; he looked forward to their rounds of private schools, whenever it will only be the two of them. He didn't understand the hold Duo had over him. He didn't know why the braided pilot suddenly meant so much to him. He wanted Duo to be his, and his alone.  
~*~*~  
Heero lay on the bed he and Duo shared, glaring at the ceiling. The bed was big enough for two, with lots more room for the pillows that Duo always wanted to have around him. The bed seemed big but even bigger still without Duo to share it with him.   
  
Heero glanced at the luminous face of the clock. It was late. But it was also natural for Duo to forget everything else when something occupied or amused him. He must be having a good time playing billiards with Wufei. And somehow, that thought annoyed Heero to a large degree. He glared at the ceiling again. He wanted to be with Duo. He knew it was no use to sleep. He'd wait for the long-haired baka. And wait, he will...  
~~~  
The door opened quietly, letting a bit of light from the corridor spill into the darkened room. Muffled voices... a voice that Heero knew oh so well. A voive bidding the other good night. Heero felt his body tense. Duo was back.   
  
"Heero?" Duo cheerfully called out, closing the door. He sat beside Heero and poked at him with a finger. "Asleep?" he asked again before going into the adjoining bath to prepare for bed.   
  
After a while, the Shinigami pilot reentered the room and lay down beside Heero. He lay still, cuddling one of his many pillows and seemed to be in deep thought.   
  
"Heero..." Duo murmured, cuddling the pillow closer to him.   
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" Heero said after some time, not knowing what prompted him to ask.   
  
Duo started, surprised at the question. "Wufei's good..." he answered, voice trailing off, wondering at Heero's sudden interest.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Want to play next time?"   
  
"Hn."  
  
"Okay. Oyasumi, Heero."  
~~~  
Author's Notes: Gomen! I can't seem to write long chapters, ne? They're more of baby chapters, snippets, if you like. I get writer's boulder... err, block all the time. But, I got the whole thing till chapter three moving around in my head. Got to get them out before they disappear. Thanks for the reviews!   
~*~*~  
shini-gami@excite.com 


End file.
